


Ask Him!

by MagicMalcolm



Series: Tumblr Prompts! [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, WrestleMania, prompt drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMalcolm/pseuds/MagicMalcolm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn Bálor and Sami Zayn have come to WrestleMania with one united goal in mind; capturing the Tag Team Championships from the New Day.  There's a lot of questions on everybody's minds on whether they can win the titles or not...but the most important question of them all still remains to be answered, and only at WrestleMania itself will the answer become perfectly clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Him!

“…and Big E Irish-whipping Sami Zayn into the corner…looks to be setting him up…”

“Big E charging towards Sami with a body splash…no, Zayn rolled out of the way!”

“Big E hit the turnbuckles _hard_ , he’s looking dazed…”

“Sami collecting himself in the opposite corner…sees Big E, Sami charges…”

“HELLUVA KICK!”

“Sami scores with the Helluva Kick, but can he capitalize?  Big E’s down!”

“Sami looking around…sees his partner Finn Bálor reaching for the tag…can Sami get there in time?  Kofi Kingston is still down on the floor, Xavier’s attending to him…he can’t stop the tag!”

“Zayn leaps towards Bálor…tag is made!”

“Finn Bálor wasting no time, rushing straight to the top rope…Big E hasn’t moved!”

“Big E better move, we all know how dangerous Bálor is in this position…”

“Bálor getting his balance, looking to maybe put away Big E…”

“Bálor leaps up high! COUP DE GRÂCE!  Bálor connects with the Coup de Grâce!”

“I’ve never seen Finn Bálor leap that high for that double stomp before…watch out for Sami Zayn!”

“Sami Zayn leaping over the top rope to take out the rest of the New Day…Zayn, Xavier and Kofi are all down on the arena floor, cover by Bálor on Big E!”

1…

2…

**_3!!!_ **

“They’ve done it! Sami Zayn and Finn Bálor!”

“Here are your winners…and, **NEW** World Tag Team Champions…Sami Zayn, and Finn Bálor!”

“Sami Zayn and Finn Bálor have won the Tag Team Titles at WrestleMania!”

* * *

Finn didn’t dare to believe it was true…even after hearing the referee’s hand hit the canvas for the third time…even after hearing the bell ring…even after hearing JoJo announce himself and Sami as the new champions.  It wasn’t until he felt somebody rushing towards him and embracing him in a WrestleMania sized hug that realization began to dawn.  

“We did it, Finn!” He somehow managed to hear Sami’s voice over the deafening roar of the crowd, “We _won_ …we’re…we…”

Finn could suddenly feel tears dripping on to his shoulder, but judging from how _elated_ Sami sounded Finn immediately concluded they were tears of joy.  Finn could only wrap his own arms around Sami in return, a laugh bubbling from his mouth as reality set in.

They’d come to WrestleMania, and they’d **_won_** the Tag Team Championships!

“Oh, God, _Sami_ …” Finn managed to say something through the pure happiness that radiated throughout him, “We’re the _champions!”_

“We are!” Sami actually giggled, pulling away from Finn as John Cone approached the pair, the Tag Team Championship Belts in his hands.  Both men could only stare at _their_ belts in reverence for a moment…before Cone raised their hands in the air to signify their victory, the belts held aloft for all in the arena to see.  The crowd once again burst into rapturous applause, approval seeping from everybody in attendance.

Finn grinned over at Sami, who seemed to be in shock over the positive reaction.  Typical Sami, no matter how obvious it was that the fans were always behind him, he was **always** pleasantly surprised to hear it every single time.  Finn watched his partner look at his title with a goofy grin, his eyes shining in awe, and took this momentary distraction to wander over to motion for the microphone from JoJo.  He smiled politely at the petite ring announced, before gently tapping the mic to attempt to get everybody’s attention.

“Wow, guys…if I could bother you for just a moment…there’s something I have to say to all of you…”

Sami tilted his head in confusion at his partner, wondering if Finn was allowed to just stop _WrestleMania_ of all things for a speech.

“S’alright Sami, I have permission,” Finn grinned over at Sami, who nodded in return.  Sami made himself comfortable by the turnbuckles as Finn continued, “It’s…been a long time coming, this.  It’s been a long hard road for Sami and myself to get here…get to WrestleMania _together_ , and become **your** brand new Tag Team Champions!”

The crowd cheered enthusiastically as Finn raised the title in the air one more time to punctuate his words.

“And, you know, for _most_ people…winning any kind of title at WrestleMania would be a big enough moment…” Finn paused, looking at the belt with pride in his eyes before looking out into the crowd, “But **_I_** am not ‘most people.’”

Finn grinned as he heard Sami call out ‘no, you most certainly are not!’ to him.

“See, there’s one more thing I’d like to do tonight…and since you guys have been solidly behind Sami and myself every step of our journey to this night, I think it’s only fair that you get to witness this moment with us.”

Finn paused, taking a deep breath to help calm his nerves.  It didn’t matter how many times he’d rehearsed this speech, no matter how many times he’d spoken in front of a live audience, it never got any easier.

“Sami, could you hand me my jacket over…” Finn smiled warmly at his partner, who immediately complied…well, almost.  Sami held Finn’s jacket in his hands, a mischievous smile appearing on his face, “No, Sami, I know what yer thinking…and normally I don’t mind you wearing my clothes…well, not _too_ much anyway…this is kind of important.  Could I please have my jacket?”

Sami theatrically sighed, before walking over and handing over the jacket without further complaint. Finn gently set his title belt in the middle of the ring, before putting the jacket on.

“You see, it’s been a long, hard road for us to get here, Sami Zayn…injuries, betrayals, everybody trying to keep us apart…we fought through NXT, becoming the absolute best professional wrestlers we could be.  And now, standing right here in this ring, the only regret I have about our whole road to get here is that we never got to meet sooner than we did.”

A loud ‘aww’ erupted from the crowd, and Sami could only nod in agreement.

“We’ve had a hard time making people believe that we could be an amazing Tag Team…but now, we’ve proven tonight that we are the _greatest_ Tag Team this company has to offer…Sami Zayn, you are all I could ever ask for in a Tag Team partner, thank you for taking a chance on me and thank you for being my partner.”

Sami hoped the HD cameras weren’t quite sharp enough to catch the blush forming on his face. Sami made an ‘oh, stop’ motion out of embarrassment.

“Don’t worry, Sami, I’m nearly done…as I said, winning the Tag Team Titles at WrestleMania is like a dream come true, and maybe that should be enough of a dream for one night…but I like to take chances, and I’m about to take the biggest gamble of my life in front of all of you in attendance tonight.”

Finn let out a puff of air, reaching into his jacket pocket whilst simultaneously kneeling in front of the Tag Team Championship belt.

“Sami Zayn, tonight we proved we **are** the best Tag Team in the WWE today, and you are the greatest Tag Team partner a man could ask for…but we all know you mean so much more to me than that…” Finn looked up at Sami, who was looking increasingly confused.  He closed his eyes as he removed a small box from his jacket pocket, and tried to ignore the _very_ loud ‘holy shit!’ one person in the front row screamed.  Finn opened his eyes again, feeling the moisture beginning to accumulate as he looked directly at Sami…who had covered his mouth with his hands in sudden realization, “Sami Zayn, would you do me the honour of being my partner for the rest of my life?”

FInn had expected a sizeable amount of disapproval from the more ‘manly’ section of the audience, and found himself quite stunned as a hush had fallen over the arena.  All eyes in the crowd were on Sami as he slowly approached Finn.  Sami sunk to his knees in front of the Tag Team title Finn had lain on the mat, and he gently placed his own title belt on top of Finn’s.  Sami looked absolutely bewildered as he inspected the box Finn held in his outstretched hand.

‘For me?’ Sami mouthed, his voice temporarily betraying him.  Finn nodded gently in response, which was permission enough for Sami to take the box from Finn.  Sami bit his lip as he opened the box, almost expecting this whole thing to be one of Finn’s jokes…he’d gotten really good at developing a poker face since that episode of Swerved…but as the box opened to reveal an actual ring, Sami had to admit to himself that _holy shit this was actually really happening_.  The ring was made of solid silver, an intricate Celtic knot design met in the middle with two hands holding on to a heart, with a crown resting on top of the heart.  The way the ring lay in the box, it appeared as though the hands were offering the heart directly to Sami…the symbolism was not lost on the Canadian in the slightest.

Sami looked over from the box to Finn, a hopeful expression adorning the Irishman’s face.  Sami pursed his lips gently, reaching out with his free hand for the microphone that Finn still held.  As Sami lifted the microphone to respond, he was cut off by a loud cheering from the crowd.  Both Finn and Sami looked around the audience, the majority of which had risen to their feet…and had started yelling out ‘Yes!’ chants as if to voice their preferred answer.  Both Sami and Finn could only chuckle in disbelief at the reaction, Finn shaking his head in merriment at perhaps the most appropriate use of that chant since it’s inception.  Sami waited for the chant to quieten down a little before finally responding.

“Well, I guess that makes it unanimous, doesn’t it?” Sami smiled brightly at Finn, “It’ll be **my** honour to be **your** partner forever.   _Yes!”_

Sami flippantly flipped the microphone over his shoulder as the crowd began cheering again.  Finn only _barely_ managed to stop himself from launching himself directly at Sami; instead he managed to restrain himself enough to wrap one hand around Sami’s head to bring him in for a proposal sealing kiss.  Sami looked dazed as Finn took the ring box from Sami, gently placing the ring on Sami’s left ring finger…the heart facing outwards to symbolise that Sami was now engaged.

_Engaged to Finn Bálor._

Knowing that he’d probably exceeded the time Hunter had given him, Finn reluctantly stood back up, Sami joining him quickly, “Glad you said yes…Hunter would’ve killed me if he’d given up this time for nothin’.”

“Better thank him properly when we get backstage, then,” Sami smiled, briefly pausing to admire the ring on his finger before reaching down for his title belt, “We’d better get going before folks get impatient.”

“Yeah, better not keep this crowd back any longer.  I didn’t tell anyone except for Hunter and Stephanie I was doing this…got a bad feeling we might get ambushed heading back…my ma and da are probably freakin’ out,” Finn smiled sheepishly, lifting up his own title belt and draping it over his shoulder, “Thank you, Sami.”

“For what?” Sami grinned and shook his head, “For agreeing to be stuck with you for the rest of my life?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Finn shrugged, holding the ropes open for his _fiancé_ , “That’s kind of a big deal?”

Sami smiled warmly at Finn, gently nudging him in the side before stepping out of the ring, “You’re very welcome then, _partner_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was for Finn Bálor/Sami Zayn - "Marry Me?" chosen by cherryheartswrasslin on Tumblr.


End file.
